Suas doces mentiras Concurso do dia dos namorados
by Ego Cat
Summary: Ser sincera não te ajudou em nada até agora, você tem é que mentir e jogar' O dia dos namorados se aproxima e Sakura não quer deixar a data passar em branco, mais uma vez, influenciada por Ino ela resolve se armar de doces mentiras para conquitar Sasuk.


Fiz essa fic pro desafio do dia dos namorados da comunidade "Sasuke e Sakura 4ever" lá o nome da fic é "Suas doces Mentiras", mas como eu tive que escolher o título antes de escrever a fic ele não ficou muito bem com a fic, mas vai ser esse mesmo.

* * *

**_ Suas doces Mentiras_**

* * *

_Só se da valor a algo quando se perde._

Uchiha Sasuke sentiria isso na pele.

Há meses de volta a Konoha Sasuke tinha mudado muito, voltou a ser aquele garoto orgulho e convencido que uma fora em meio há seus doze anos, mas em especial mudou em relação à garota do seu time.

Desde que voltou foi ao poucos ficando mais próximo dela, aprendeu a apreciar sua presença, ficando às vezes até mesmo necessitado dela, descobriu nela uma mulher digna de se passar o resto da vida ao seu lado, foi então criando um sentimento forte por Sakura, foi aos poucos, mas aconteceu.

Até ele admitir, pra somente si mesmo, de que era amor.

Enquanto isso ela, que nunca deixou de o amor, tinha medo de que ele a quisesse só como amiga então influenciada pela proximidade do dia dos namorados e uma amiga tão desesperada quanto ela pra ver os dois como casal, resolveu seguir o conselho de Ino.

Só mentindo não passaria esse dia dos namorados sozinha.

Marcou então no calendário com uma caneta rosa o dia dos namorados, e mesmo estando quase dois meses adiantada resolveu começar com seu plano de mentiras.

No dia seguinte foi correndo até a casa de Ino, pedindo ajuda, e de lá ao ponto de encontro do time sete, daria a nova noticia ali mesmo.

Então quando estava o time todo reunido, sendo Naruto o único que sabia a verdade, Sakura estourou a bomba.

-Estou namorando. – Disse sorrindo vitoriosa.

Sasuke num reflexo olhou com uma cara nada agradável.

"_Como assim namorando?"_

-O queeeee? Quem é o infeliz? – Naruto fazia sua parte do plano, o teatro.

-Infeliz Naruto? O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ela também fingia.

-Ah Sakura-chan não é nada disso, eu quis dizer quem é o imbecil que acha que pode namorar você sem permissão. – Uma desculpa ensaiada.

Mas até mesmo Kakashi prestava atenção, Sakura namorando alguém que não fosse o Uchiha ou até mesmo o próprio Naruto era inesperado.

-O nome dele é Ren. – Fingia felicidade.

-Isso é nome de flor! – Sasuke disse irritado, mas como sempre mantendo a compostura.

Mal sabia ele que realmente Ren, era nome de flor já que o pseudo-namorado de Sakura não passava de um amigo gay.

-Meus parabéns Sakura! – Kakashi disse.

Já estavam fora de Konoha correndo entre as árvores.

Sasuke irritado aumentou a velocidade, Sakura o seguiu; queria torturá-lo um pouco.

-Naruto, esse Ren não é gay? – Kakashi perguntou mais atrás com Naruto.

-Ah eu acho que posso te contar, ele é gay sim, mas a Sakura-chan disse que precisava mentir pro Sasuke perceber ela!

-Ei Sasuke-kun espera um pouco! – Sakura o alcançou. – Não é ótimo? Eu finalmente estou namorando! – Sorria na verdade se divertindo.

-Hun. – Ele respondeu emburrado.

Ela riu e pediu pra diminuírem a velocidade assim o grupo mantinha-se unido.

Sasuke teve que escutar durante missão toda sobre o namorado de Sakura.

Não agüenta mais, realmente era torturante.

Deu graças a deus quando chegou de volta a Konoha.

Mas com certeza não deixaria as coisas assim, se ele chegou ao ponto de admitir a si mesmo que a amava, não era um namorado qualquer que o deteria de consegui-la.

Na verdade não acreditava muito nesse namoro, Sakura era sua amiga e nunca deu indícios de estar gostando de alguém que não fosse ele, mas mesmo assim.

-Sasuke-kun! – Escutou sua voz. – Eu queria te apresentar o Ren! – Ela disse enquanto puxava um garoto muito bonito em direção a Sasuke que andava pelas ruas de Konoha sem destino.

-Então é você o famoso Uchiha Sasuke? A Sa-chan sempre fala de você! – O amigo, namorado, de sakura fingia não saber quem ele era enquanto colocava um braço envolto do pescoço de Sakura e ele segurava sua mão sobre o ombro.

-Hun. – Como previsto foi a resposta de Sasuke, estava irritado, Sakura sabia.

-Será que nós podemos andar com você? – Sakura perguntou.

-Não, estou indo pra casa. – Saiu irritado.

-Ah Sakura você não tem pena dele? Ta escrito na cara dele "estou com ciúme"! – Já separado de Sakura e sendo ele mesmo, Ren o amigo gay, disse.

-Você acha que ele ta com ciúme mesmo? – Será que ele realmente gostava dela?

"_Ah se for verdade eu estaria no paraíso!"_

-Você ta brincando, é claro que ta, só pode! Também quem não ficaria vendo a garota que gosta com um gostoso como eu ein?

Acordou com as batidas na porta de sua casa.

-Sasuke-kun, sou eu você esta ai? – Era Sakura.

Sentia falta das conversas dos dois, desde que ela arrumou esse namorado, as coisas não eram as mesas, na maioria das vezes ela só falava dele.

Levantou-se do sofá, onde havia cochilado, e abriu a porta.

Estranhou ver o rosto de Sakura vermelho quando o viu.

Já ela não entenderia como alguma garota não ficaria vermelha em ver o Uchiha com aquele ar de garoto fofo.

Estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado, com o rosto sonolento e a roupa meio amassado.

-Sasuke-kun, você ta todo bagunçado! – Ela disse sorrindo, ainda vermelha.

-Com licença. – Entrou na casa e fechou a porta.

-O que veio fazer aqui? – Ele perguntou um tanto incomodado com a possibilidade de ser algo envolvendo seu "namorado".

-Vim ver como você esta, faz tempo que não passamos à tarde sós dois né? – Ela sorriu. – Estou com saudades.

Foi a vês de ele ficar sem graça, também sentia saudades.

-Eu também. – Ele disse baixo, a olhando intensamente.

Quem sabe assim ela captava a mensagem.

Ela ficou mais vermelha, sentiu o coração parar de bater, ou ele batia mais forte? Não sabia dizer, estava acontecendo, ela percebeu, aos poucos, desde Ren, estava acontecendo.

Sasuke estava deixando mais evidente.

Ela sorriu genuinamente, fazia tempos que Sasuke não via _aquele_ sorriso.

Era diferente dos que Sakura dava pra Ren, _aquele_ ela só via pra ele.

Foi então que ele pensou:

"_Ela gosta de mim!"_

Ele chegou mais perto, determinado a descobrir se estava certo, ela estava contra a porta e ele muito próximo.

-Sakura. – Ela percebeu o que ele pretendia fazer, mas precisava seguir com o plano.

Faltavam um mês e duas semanas pro dia dos namorados, e ela ainda tinha cicatrizes de quando eram menores, no fundo tinha medo de levar um fora.

Então o abraçou, só assim fugiria do beijo que sabia que ele a daria, mesmo que também o quisesse.

-Que bom Sasuke-kun, fico contente de saber que você também sente minha falta! – Ela soltou-o. – Significa que você gosta de mim né? – Foi mais uma pergunta retórica.

Ele mal reagiu.

-Agora me deixe arrumar o seu cabelo! – Dito e feito, arrumava o cabelo dele que estava todo bagunçado.

Ele não estava satisfeito, queria que ele confirmasse, precisava disso.

Então enquanto Sakura ainda tinha as duas mãos em meio a seus cabelos, ele tentou novamente.

-Sakura, você realmente gosta dele? – Ah ela sabia, esperava que esse chegasse.

Sabia também que seria a parte mais difícil, já que seu instinto natural seria declarar-se, como sempre fazia.

Mas tinha que seguir o plano, afinal, foi por causa dele que estava ali agora.

Mas ela não era uma boa mentirosa, claro conseguiu mentir até agora, mas dessa vez era diferente, era diretamente pra ele que mentiria, e tinha o risco, que sempre a amedrontou, dele seguir em frente sem ela.

"_Nada de dar pra trás agora, vamos!"_

-Sasuke-kun. – Uma voz doce. – É claro que gosto. Se não, não estaria namorando ele né? – Mentiu, mas não enganou.

"_Mentirosa!"_

Ele sorriu, ah como era bom ter a intimidade que tinha com ela agora, já que só assim, só quem a conhece como ele, saberia que estava mentindo.

Sorriu, era tudo o que queria saber, agora sabia que podia arriscar-se sem correr risco.

Ela estranhou o sorriso vitorioso dele, era pequeno, mas estava lá, tirou as mãos de sua cabeça e continuou a olhá-lo tentando entender o que ele pensava.

Passou o dia na casa de Sasuke, cozinhou o almoço dos dois e até mesmo o jantar, foi um dia tão agradável.

Como sempre tinham e há tempos sentiam falta.

E assim mais alguns dias se passaram.

Sasuke sabia que ela mentia, mas não entendia o porquê de que todas as vezes que ele tentava algo, ela evitava, de como ela sempre parecia apaixonada, mas de vez em quando deixava escapar esperanças.

Estava agora duvidando se realmente corria um risco sem riscos, e isso o estava deixando irritado, muito irritado.

Faltavam apenas seis dias pros dias dos namorados.

-Sasuke-kun você vai aceitar algum presente no dia dos namorados? – Andavam lado a lado.

-Se eu pudesse não aceitava nada.

-De ninguém?

-É – Ela pareceu um pouco triste.

Fingia.

-Nem se fosse um meu?

-Você não deveria dar-me presente algum. – Ele disse seco.

-E por que não? Você é especial pra mim!

Ele não respondeu.

-Se fosse meu, você aceitava? – Tinha que saber, quem sabe não acaba com tudo ali mesmo.

-É claro! – Ele disse sem olhar-la.

Contente Sakura sorriu e pegou em sua mão, andaram de mãos juntas.

Ele a levou até as casa, despediam-se na porta.

-Seu namorado não vai ficar com ciúme? Ver sua namorada tão intima de outro não é bom sinal! – Sua confiança estava de volta.

-Ah sobre isso e - Foi cortada.

O "namorado" apareceu atrás dela abraçando-a.

-Não se preocupe, eu me garanto! – Ah se não fosse Sakura ali no meio, Sasuke sacava-o com certeza.

Ren fechou a porta na cara do Uchiha.

-Ren você é maluco? – Assim que viu Sasuke, pela janela, virar a esquina Sakura explodiu.

-Ué, ta brava por quê? Eu só fiz o meu papel! – Ele disse ofendido.

-Mas eu ia contar tudo pra ele agora! E ah meu deus, ele quase quebra a sua cara, você não viu a cara de raiva que ele fez? Você quer morrer?

-Ah Sakura oportunidade é o que não falta, conta amanha, e tem mais, até parece que você não gostou de ver essa cara né? Que por sinal é uma graça!

Ela não disse nada, era verdade, aquela cena foi a prova de que ela precisava, ele gostava dela.

-Eu acho que já chega de mentiras né? – Ela se jogou no sofá.

-Acho que sim. – Ele se jogou ao seu lado.

Apoiada costa a costa na mentira dela, Sakura olhou pro calendário grudado na geladeira.

Seis dias, esse seria o melhor dia dos namorados.

No dia seguinte foi fazer as compras para o dia D.

-Testa! – Sakura viu Ino se aproximar.

Lá estava a grande criadora do seu plano de ataque, o "Mentindo para conseguir Uchiha Sasuke".

Lembrou-se que nesse dia, quando Ino teve a idéia, ambas estavam levemente alcoolizadas.

-Porquinha, como vai? – Fazia tempos que não via Ino.

-Muito bem e você, e o plano do Sasuke?

-AH porca, to comprando as coisas pra fazer um chocolate pra ele!

-Quer dizer que vocês tão juntos?

-Ainda não, mas ele gosta de mim, eu sei, fiz tudo o que você disse e o Ren também viu, ele gosta de mim! – Ela disse animada.

-Quem diria que aquela baitola serviria pra algo ein!

Mais tarde Sakura tinha combinado encontrar com Sasuke e Naruto no Ichiraku Ramem.

Mas estava atrasada, muito atrasada, perdeu o tempo fazendo os chocolates de Sasuke, na verdade eram chocolates teste, pra ver se ficariam bons, ai faria os de Sasuke.

Arrumou-se e saiu correndo.

Naruto e Sasuke já estavam lá, e cansados de esperar pediram um pouco de sake, mas Naruto se empolgou um pouco, e acabou alegre.

Os dois começaram uma briga, as mesmas brigas infantis de sempre, e no calor da discurção falou coisas que não devia.

-E você seu tonto que caiu direitinho no plano da Sakura-chan!

-Do que você ta falando?

-Ah você sabe, aquele namorado gay que ela fingi namorar!

-O que?

-Também né, só assim pra você ser homem e – Sakura chegou.

-Naruto! – Ela berrou.

Mas o estrago já estava feito.

-Ops, foi mal Sakura-chan! – Se não fosse sua preocupação com Sasuke, Naruto já estava morto.

A reação do Uchiha realmente foi estranha, ele quando viu que sakura havia chegado ficou a olhá-la, que fez o mesmo.

"_Você só vai ficar me olhando? Ai meu deus, ele ficou assim tão bravo?"_

-Eu... Desculpa Sasuke-kun! – Saiu correndo.

Voltou a ser a mesma garotinha de doze anos, era sempre assim quando se tratava do Uchiha.

"_Se eu correr pelo menos não tenho que o ver brigar comigo"_

"_Como eu sou covarde!"_

Faltam dois dias e uma noite.

"_Desde que a besta do Naruto abriu a boca eu não vejo o Sasuke"_

No dia seguinte ao que incidente de Naruto, Sasuke teve que sair numa missão sozinho, tinha de ir a um pais distante fazer uma simples entrega, de tantos ninjas a Hokage tinha que escolher justo Sasuke.

Sakura não teve nem a oportunidade de explicar as coisas, o namorado gay que não era namorado, as pequenas mentiras que contou ao longo desse falso namoro, sua reação ao Naruto revelar-lhe tudo, que ela admitia ter sido de extrema criancice e estupidez e por fim não pode nem se declarar.

"_Ah, mas que bosta! Se eu analisar tudo eu consegui tirar o romance do meu dia dos namorados todo!"_

"_Antes sozinha do que sozinha, com vergonha e fama de retardada!"_

"_Sou uma anta mesmo!"_

Lamentava-se devorando um pode de sorvete de chocolate.

"_Arg, pra que essa droga de dia existe? Só pra deixar garotas sozinhas como eu depressivas.Só pode ser isso"_

"_Bosta de chocolate presente, e pensar que eu me queimei no forno por causa da dessa merda!"_

Estava amarga.

"_A culpa é toda da Ino, da Ino e do chocolate!"_

"_Eu nunca mais como chocolate!"_

Olhou pro pote de mesmo saber que o seu mais novo motivo de ódio.

"_A partir de amanha eu nunca mais como chocolate!"_

Falta um dia pros dias dos namorados.

"_Ótimo amanha é o dia da desgraça e eu tenho todo esse chocolate pra nada"_

Olhou pra sua cozinha, onde havia deixado todo o material pra fazer o chocolate de Sasuke.

"_Não custa nada fazer o chocolate, qualquer coisa eu dou pro Ren ou pro Naruto"_.

Não tinha nada pra fazer no dia passou-o fazendo chocolates e limpando o apartamento.

Já não estava deprimida, não tanto, só queria que Sasuke voltasse logo, assim ele explicaria tudo.

Acabou tudo o que tinha que fazer, o apartamento estava limpo, o chocolate estava na geladeira, tinha acabado de sair do banho e nada do Sasuke voltar.

Mas estava decidida esperaria ele chegar para poder explicar o ridículo papel que tinha feito.

Os guardas do portão estavam avisados, assim que ele chegasse informariam Sakura.

18h30

Pegou um livro e foi ler sentada em seu sofá.

19h

Foi preparar seu jantar.

19h30

Terminava de lavar os pratos.

20h

Pegou o mesmo livro de antes e continuou a ler no mesmo sofá.

20h30

Morria de ansiedade, mal se concentrava no livro.

21h

Já havia jogado o livro pra longe e estava deitada naquele mesmo sofá.

21h30

Pegou no sono.

Escutava o barulho de alguém batendo na porta, aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos.

"_Mas que saco que horas são?"_

23h56

"_Quem bate na casa dos outros a meia noite?"_

Xingava o infeliz que batia em sua porta até abri-la.

-Sasuke-kun, você voltou!

-Sakura será que você pode me explicar essa história de namorado gay?

"_Direto ao ponto."_

-Claro, entra!

Sentaram-se os dois no sofá.

-Bom começou tudo quando a Ino passou a noite aqui. – Foi ficando vermelha, não tinha coragem de encará-lo tamanha a vergonha, olhava pra baixa. – Ela me disse que já que eu sempre fui sincera em relação aos meus sentimentos e você nunca me notou. – Ia percebendo como tinha sido infantil e burra ao aceitar fazer esse jogo bobo de mentiras. – Eu devia mentir, e mostrar que "eu não vou estar para sempre solteira te esperando". – Revirou os olhos lembrando-se de Ino. – Então resolvermos usar o ren pra te fazer ciúme, foi isso que aconteceu.

Silencio.

Mais silêncio.

Então Sakura começou a escutar uns barulhos abafados, olhou pra Sasuke e o viu... Rindo.

De todas as reações que esperava do Uchiha, rir, ou melhor, gargalhar era a última delas.

Olhou bem pra ele e o viu seus olhos cheios d'água.

-Sasuke. – Ele parou de abafar e soltou sua risada.

Ficou rindo por um tempo, sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Ela nunca tinha visto o Uchiha rir desse jeito, ele ria tanto que a deixou irritada, levantou-se e percebeu que ele parava de rir.

-Eu já estou envergonhada o bastante se você vai ficar rindo da minha cara retire-se, por favor, faltam dois minutos pros dias dos namorados e eu não quero começar essa droga de dia sozinha e como motivo de risada.

Ele em fim parou de rir e levantou-se, fechou a porta que ela havia aberto e por fim disse alguma coisa.

-Essa foi à história mais idiota que eu já escutei! – Viu a indignação aparecer no rosto da garota. – E por que você saiu correndo no dia que aquela besta me contou? – Já não ria mais, a olhava com o seu melhor olhar sedutor.

Ela estava ficando vermelha de novo, virou a cara pro lado sem coragem de encara-lo novamente.

-Eu achei que você ia ficar bravo, e fiquei com vergonha, ah eu não sei só sei que sai correndo! – Por estar olhando pro lado não percebeu ele se aproximando.

"_Vou terminar com tudo isso, levando um fora ou não vou fazer o que devia ter feita faz tempo!"_

Virou o rosto para Sasuke e levou um susto com a proximidade dos dois, mas não se deixou intimidar.

-Bom no fim o que eu tenho pra te dizer é uma coisa só: Eu amo você! – Falou decidida, sabia que depois iria querer enterrar a cara de baixo de um buraco.

Estava certa que levaria um fora, tinha se acostumado.

-Eu também! – Ele disse sorrindo.

-O que? - Não podia acreditar. Aquele excesso de chocolate em sua vida ultimamente devia estar a fazendo ter alucinações.

-Eu também te amo. – O coração acelerou o rosto avermelhou-se e sakura entrou em choque.

E só saiu quando sentiu os lábios de Sasuke sobre os seus, ia fechando os olhos apreciando aquele tão aguardado beijo quando reparou no relógio.

12h

Era dia dos namorados.

* * *

Pra ser sincera eu não gostei dessa fic, acho ela super fraca e tenho certeza que não consegue prender a atenção do leitor, mas como eu não conseguia escrever mais nada feliz que se encaixasse nesse tema e título ela cabou saindo assim.

Sofri muito pra fazer essa porcaria por isso tratem de mandar reviews.

**_Beijos na bunda! ;_**


End file.
